


Peter. Peter Parker.

by CYNICALKIRI



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYNICALKIRI/pseuds/CYNICALKIRI
Summary: peter parker is transgender and it's time he tells tony





	Peter. Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very big AU compared to my other works. peter in this AU is called "spider-kid" rather than spider-man . also before someone wants to go off on me and say that i shouldn't be writing about trans headcanon or making it look all uwu, i'm transgender ftm and i made sure not to make it too triggering for my dysphoria whilst writing this.  
> remember kids! you need dysphoria to be trans!
> 
> my socials:  
> insta: @kinkiestvirgo (niche mene acc)  
> twitter: @stxvegstarrk  
> tumblr: @autonomystark
> 
> please leave kudos if you enjoyed this story!
> 
> edit: so i wanna make something clear, i'm not trying to shove anything down people's throats or attack people when i say you need dysphoria to be trans. i understand that on some days dysphoria can waver and be not as present on some days but that doesn't necessarily mean you don't need dysphoria. 
> 
> that's all baby luv xoxo ✨

peter sat in the living room waiting for tony to come in. he had never felt this anxious about anything ever. coming out as trans to may was one thing, but coming out to tony? this is so different; this could ruin his bond with tony if he isn't accepting of him. he texted ned to soothe his nerves a little bit; ned has always been the best at calming peter down with anything, no matter what the subject was.

"hey parker!", tony exclaims as he walks in. peter and may agreed on referring to him as his last name in front of people who peter isn't ready to come out to yet. peter began to feel chills run through his body as tony sat down at the couch next to him. "hi mr. stark.", peter says nervously. tony smiles, "you said you needed to tell me something?", he asks nicely. peter nods in response. he rubs his hand on his neck, "uhh", he says trying to find the words.

peter's spidey senses kick in and start telling him his anxiety will kick it up a notch soon; peter starts breathing in and out to control his breathing. tony can tell something is up so he pats peter's back, "hey kid, you okay?", he says softly, attempting not to freak out peter. peter looks at tony and begins to come out, "so, tony, i have been hiding something from you. this is something that i've been wanting to let you know about for a long time now… i-", he cuts himself off, choking up on his tears.

he's crying now, he doesn't even know if he can go through with this anymore. tony rests his hand on peter's shoulder, "parker, what's going on?", he asks with confusion. "i- i uh", peter starts, "i am, i am", he stops to wipe his tears and looks back at tony, "iamtransgender.", he slurs together. tony scoffs, "what? i didn't understand a word you said.", he tells peter calmly. peter sits up and looks at the ceiling, ' _c'mon peter, it'll be okay. just say it. calmly. remember what may and ned told you._ ', peter tells himself in his head.

he looks back at tony and breathes slowly, ' _it's okay peter._ ', he reminds himself mentally. "tony, the reason why i brought you here today is because," he pauses, collects himself, and says it, "i'm transgender.". tony nods and stays silent for a moment. peter starts freaking out again and puts his head between his legs. "how long have you been out?", tony asks. it doesn't sound harsh so peter sits back up. as he moves back up he answers, "i've been out to may since 13. some of my school knows but im practically a nobody. but since i'm known as spider-kid, my gender is ambiguous to all.", he answers looking at tony.

tony then began asking more and more questions on what it is like being transgender and how he can be a good ally. peter emphasized many times that in order to be transgender you need gender dysphoria so that tony could never forget it. tony began to tear up a bit once peter touched on the bullying he had to go through at school when he first cut his hair short. peter felt a wave of relief fly over him. he couldn't believe what he just did.

"so spiderling, what do i call you now?", tony asks with a smile spread across his face. peter inhales and then exhales. this is it. this is what he has been thinking about it for years. he remember he made a list of names when he was 13, a list of names that he spent days on end reading out loud in the mirror. he jumped through so many; otis parker, nathaniel parker, lance parker, and then one stuck and made him feel so good. he remembers feeling washed with contentment as he said the right name out loud.

"peter. peter parker.", peter says as a smiles grows across his face. peter guffaws, "god that feels so good to say out loud, finally.", he says with relief. tony pats his shoulder, "i'm happy you finally feel comfortable letting me know this part of you", he pauses, "peter.", he says happily. peter tears up and just flings himself to tony, hugging him. tony first kind of jumps out of shock, but then he reciprocates the hug, holding peter tight.

"thank you mr. stark.", peter cries into tony's chest. tony smiles, "anytime pete. anytime.", he says with delight. tony can feel peter smile at that nickname. he couldn't be anymore proud of peter than right now.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you haven't already :)


End file.
